Suffer Little Children
by lia-finn
Summary: Fate and circumstance bring John and Elizabeth together in a common endeavor. SheppardWeir
1. Chapter 1

Title: Suffer Little Children

Author: Lia

Classification: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: John/Elizabeth (tiny mentions of Ronon/Teyla, Beckett/Cadman, Rodney/Katie)

Spoilers: No

Summary: Fate and circumstance bring John and Elizabeth together in a common endeavor. SheppardWeir

Disclaimers: Stargate Atlantis and all its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author´s Note: As always, biggest thank you to Pat for beta. Couldn´t do this without you.

I don´t know what has happened to me, I used to write angst, people, angst. This is _not_ angst. Not even close. This is fluff. And feedback is much wanted andappreciated.

All the parts McKay is mentioned are dedicated to **allaboutthegate,** I am so making her like Rodney _and_ Atlantis in general!

Enjoy the story!

-----------

She was standing in the gate room, watching the alien refugees step through the gate, stopping to eye their surroundings suspiciously before being guided down into the infirmary gently but firmly by the marines.

She glanced back to the gate just in time to see him coming through, holding a little child in his arm, his other hand resting against his P-90. A child a little older had a hold of his leg, little fingers curled tightly around the fabric of his pants, not letting go.

"We´re the last. Close the gate." He called to the technician and relaxed only after the familiar sound of gate closing was heard behind him.

"Okay, sweethearts, you´re safe now." His voice was soft when he spoke to the children.

But the little arms only wrapped around his neck tighter, and he looked down to see the other child hiding behind him, still holding tightly to his leg. A soft chuckle left his lips and he lifted his eyes to see Elizabeth walking to where he was standing.

"No, colonel, you can´t keep them." She told him smiling, and he grinned at her.

"A little help maybe?"

She kneeled down next to him, smiling assuring to the small toddler who was hiding behind his legs. Her words were soft and calm as she lured the girl to let go of his leg and come to her. After hesitating a little, the child moved quickly from behind his legs into her arms and wrapped her hands around her neck tightly.

He chuckled a little at the surprised look on her face. "No, you can´t keep her." He repeated her earlier words and she looked up to him smiling, before standing up the little girl now in her arms.

They started their way into the infirmary, his free hand brushing against the small of her back as he guided her through the hallways.

In the infirmary, they sat on the free bed, the children still refusing to let go.

"Orphans." He told her quietly and a sad look in her eyes lasted long enough for him to see it.

She settled the little girl better in her lap and brushed back a long, messy hair from her face. "What´s your name, honey?" She asked softly.

"Neither of them have said a word since I found them." He told her and moved the child in his lap to more comfortable position.

A few minutes passed before Carson came to see them and took over the situation. He was not surprised to see the children; there were many others with the refugees. He gently unwrapped the little girl´s arms around John´s neck, only to make the small child cry heart-breakingly.

"I´ve got her." John moved to take her back in his arms and the crying stopped. "It´s okay, sweetie." He hushed her softly, wiping the fallen tears away from her cheeks gently with his thumb.

Elizabeth smiled at him, the girl in her arms tightening her hold as if afraid someone would be trying to take her away too. "This could be a little problem." She said softly.

"We´ll just wait until they fall asleep." John shrugged his shoulders. "They have been through a lot, I don´t want to upset them any more than necessary."

It took only a little time after Carson had carefully stuck the small needle in to each little arm causing both girls cry a little and glare at him, more upset and their feelings hurt than in real pain, before they were slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Elizabeth brushed back a lock of dark hair from the smaller girl´s face, the smile on her lips almost sad. John touched the small of her back, gently urging her towards the door as she hesitated by the bed the small children shared.

"Come on." He guided her out to the hallway and towards her office.

Reaching her office, she took a seat behind her desk and he sat down comfortably on the chair opposite her. He gave her a quick report of what had happened in the alien planet earlier. How the Wraith had forced the people leaving their home and find safety from Atlantis.

"I found the girls hiding in the forest near the gate."

When he told her that no one wanted to take the children, the sad look returned on her green eyes. "I couldn´t just leave them there." He told her with a soft voice, and the sadness she felt for the orphans was reflected back from his dark eyes.

He told her that the villagers knew about the children, but no one wanted to take care of them. Their mother had died only a few days ago, and the children had been left alone, to survive by themselves.

"Their mother was outcast. She lived on the far side of the village and had no other family. The girls are on their own."

-----------

Hit the review button and leave me a note if you liked it. More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all _so_ much for reviews. And because you have been so nice to me, I thought I should post another chapter.

Enjoy!

-----------

After he had left her office to have a shower and change his clothes, Elizabeth returned to the infirmary to see the children. The knowledge that no one wanted them, that no one cared for them broke her heart.

"Ah, Elizabeth." Carson´s voice greeted her over the screaming that was coming from the behind closed curtain. "I was just about to contact you. The girls are awake and quite upset as you can hear."

She pulled the curtain open, seeing both girls sitting on the bed crying, large tears rolling down on their cheeks. Unsure what to do she moved closer, surprised as two pairs of little arms reached for her. Picking up the smaller girl in her arms, she sat on the bed, wrapping her other arm around the older one, pulling her close against her side.

The crying changed to sniffles as the girls sat stiff and unmoving next to her. Elizabeth looked at Carson. "What do I do know?"

"You could give them a bath." The doctor answered smiling.

And fifteen minutes later when John walked down into the infirmary, he could hear happy shrieking coming from behind the closed curtain. "What´s going on?"

"The orphan girls you brought through the gate are having a bath." One of the nurses smiled and nodded her head toward the far corner where the curtain covered the small area. "Go and have a look."

He wasn´t surprise to see the two girls sitting in the tub someone had brought them, splashing water around, giggling happily at the bubbles that surrounded them. What surprised him was the sight of Elizabeth Weir kneeling next to the tub, supporting the smaller girl as her little hands splashed the water.

"You three seem to enjoy the bath." He said casually from behind her and she turned her head surprised.

"Well, these two certainly are." She replied and used the back of her hand push the lock of dark hair back behind her ear.

He kneeled down next to her, reaching to wipe some soap trace away from her face that her wet hand had left there. She sighed softly at the feel of his fingers lingering against her cheek longer than intended.

"You need help?" He asked after pulling his hand away and breaking the eye contact.

She gladly let him lift the other toddler from the tub and dry her with a large, soft towel that one of the nurses had brought them. She lifted the smaller girl in her lap, wrapping a similar towel around her small body.

"We need diapers." She said as she dried the girl off. "And some clean clothes for them."

As if on cue, Teyla pulled the curtain aside, placing a pile of children's clothes and some diapers the Athosians used for their babies on the bed.

"I hope these are fine, colonel." She said, smiling at the girls who stared at her seriously.

"These are fine. Thanks, Teyla." John replied.

"I will try to find some more tomorrow when I am going to the mainland."

"Thank you, Teyla." Elizabeth looked up from the little girl and smiled to the other woman as she left.

"I asked around a little." John said as he gave the clothes to Elizabeth. "No one knows the girls´ names. We should name them."

She smiled at his suggestion. "You have something in your mind already, colonel."

"Me? No. I really haven´t thought about kids name, like ever."

"Really?" She finished with dressing the girl and lifted her in her arms.

"And you apparently have."

"Of course I have."

"Tell me."

"I´m not sure if it´s my right to name them."

"And why not?" He asked softly as he tried to finish dressing the older girl.

She didn´t reply. She didn´t know. Watching a little while as he struggled with the girl´s shirt, she offered to help. "Here, take her and I´ll dress her up."

He took the smaller girl in his arms and tickled her little, making the girl giggle happily. "What should we call you, angel?"

"Well, a bath did good to you two, didn´t it?" Carson said as he came closer and saw the clean and now dressed girls. He then turned to look at Elizabeth. "I got their test results back. Everything´s just fine. They are two perfectly healthy little girls."

"Well, that´s good to hear." She replied smiling, unconsciously hugging the girl a little tighter.

"Any idea how old they are?" John asked.

"I can´t say for sure, but I´m guessing that she´s maybe two." He nodded toward the girl in Elizabeth´s arms. "And the little one is maybe a year old."

Carson had prepared a bed for the girls to share for the night in the infirmary. "This is just temporary." He told them as Elizabeth tucked the sleepy girls under the covers. "We need to find someone to take care of them. They can´t be staying here forever."

"We´ll ask around." John promised glancing at Elizabeth as she stood by the bed, watching the girls fall to sleep. "Come on, Liz." He said softly, the nickname he only rarely used slipping from his lips.

They headed into the mess hall, grabbing some coffee and something to eat. "We really should think about those names." John took a sip of his coffee.

She hesitated. "I don´t know."

"Oh, come on, Lizzie." He grinned at her glare.

"Don´t call me that."

He emptied his cup and stood up, still grinning at her mock angry look. "I´ll meet you in your office in an hour. That´s enough time for you to finish your paper work and take a quick shower?"

She only nodded and brought the cup on her lips, sipping her coffee. He knew her too well. Her clothes were damp after bathing the girls and she longed for a hot shower and clean, dry clothes.

And exactly one hour later she found him leaning against the doorframe of her office, arms crossed, pleased smile on his lips. When she lifted her eyes from the papers she had been reading, he walked in the office and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"I won´t bite." He promised when she didn´t move. "Unless you want me to, that is."

"You´re such a kid, you know that." She sighed, trying to ignore the boyish smile on his face. But she left her chair and walked around her desk to join him on the comfortable couch.

"So, have you thought anything?" He asked, shifting his body a little to see her better.

"Have you?"

"I have some ideas."

"Like?"

"Well, I like Katie, but I once had a girlfriend named Katie so..."

"If you are eliminating all your ex-girlfriends´ names, your list is gonna be pretty short, Sheppard." She kept looking at the note book in her hands and bit her lower lip for keeping herself smiling.

"I´m hurt, Lizzie." He ignored the glare she gave him for using the nickname again.

The darkness fell outside as they sat on the couch of her office, thinking of proper names for the two orphan children who were sleeping peacefully in the infirmary.

And sometime during the late hours, she had moved closer to him, and her head was resting against his shoulder as she slept. He sat still for a moment, enjoying the feel of her warm body so close to his. Gently he shook her awake, not wanting to leave her to sleep alone in her office.

"Let´s go to bed." He whispered softly at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You wish, colonel." Came her sleepy respond and he grinned as he helped her up and walked her into her quarters. Just to see she got in safely before heading down the hallway into his.

-----------

You know what to do... and more to come... very soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

You have earned another chapter with your lovely reviews. Thank you all. And keep them coming.

-----------

It was supposed to be a girl´s poker night, like every Friday, but the cards that were dealt lay on the table untouched.

"How about Aiko? It means beloved one." Dr Kusanagi said, reaching to take a fistful of popcorn from the large bowl.

"Leanne?"

"Susie?"

"Erin?"

"We should have asked someone from Daedalus to bring the book of baby names with them." Katie Brown sighed, staring at the names she had written on the paper. "This is harder than I thought."

"More beer anyone?" Cadman stood up stretching.

"Yes, please."

The lieutenant returned with several bottles of beer and offered them around. "I asked Carson what we should name our baby." She grinned. "The poor man almost choked on his coffee."

"You two seem pretty serious."

"Yeah." Laura sighed softly. She had long time ago admitted to herself that she was in love with the doctor.

"How about you, Elizabeth?"

She lowered the bottle from her lips slowly. "What about me?"

"Well, you and the colonel."

She stared the women sitting around the table. "I don´t know what you are talking about." Her diplomatic reply made the other women groan.

"We just thought..."

"You thought wrong." She said, but the soft look in her green eyes was giving her away. Smoothly changing the subject she turned to Teyla. "What about you and Ronon?"

The Athosian woman smiled softly as she thought about their relationship. "I do not think we are there yet. We only just admitted our feelings to each other."

"Ah, young love." Miko sighed dreamily and took a long sip of her beer.

"Julia."

"Huh?" The heads turned to look at Katie.

"Oh, I´m already back in the name game." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Margaret, and we could call her Maggie."

"Emma?"

"Boys names would be so much easier. We could simply call him John, Jr. J.J."

"Heavens no." Elizabeth chuckled at the thought. "I like Cora." She said after a moment of silence, staring the paper that read only that one name so far.

"Cora is nice."

"I like Cora as well." Teyla nodded her head.

"And you´re sure the guys will choose the other name?" Laura asked.

"This was all John´s idea. He better have a name chosen." Elizabeth smiled softly and the other women shared a knowing smile.

-----

It hadn´t been as easy as he had though. His list of girls´ names was short. And the help he was getting from McKay, Carson and Ronon wasn´t helping as much as it was confusing him.

"Absolutely no."

"He´s right," McKay nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Your name suggestions are just crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it sounds stupid."

"It´s my _mother´s_ name." Ronon crossed his arms across his broad chest, glaring at Rodney.

"I _meant_ it´s a _great_ name for your mother, but not for.. uh ..a little baby."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I don´t know. Jane." Rodney thought for a moment. "It means gracious in Hebrew."

"No, I once---" John started without looking up from his papers.

"---dated a Jane." Rodney finished for him sighing. "You know, your list will be pretty short if you..."

"Yeah, yeah, Elizabeth told me that already."

"This can´t be so difficult. People name their babies all the time." Carson sighed frustrated.

"They have nine months to think about it. We have been thinking about this what," Rodney looked at his wrist watch. "Three hours! For god´s sake, this can´t be so difficult. Just point out one name and that´s it."

"I´m not going to name my dau... I mean... No."

Ronon leaned back on his chair chuckling at the other man´s slip and took a long sip of his beer.

"Okay, what about Lily?" John finally lifted his eyes to look three other men around the table.

"Lily?" They repeated the name several times, like tasting the sound of it. "I like that."

"Me too."

"Lily Elizabeth."

"Did we have to think the second name too?"

"No, but I think it fits." John said proudly, writing the name on the white sheet of paper. "Lily she is then."

"Um, which one?"

-----------

More to come if you liked this one. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys... I am overwhelmed by your lovely reviews. Thank you _all_ _so_ much. And you know I´d like to see more of those, so keep ´em coming.

So, here´s another chapter for you because you are just so nice.

Enjoy!

-----------

It had been a few weeks since the refugees had found a new home in Atlantis. The two little girls were still staying at the infirmary, and Carson gladly kept them there.

As the time passed, they weren´t that dependent on Sheppard and Elizabeth anymore, allowing his staff to take care of them as well. But never with the others did they smile like with Elizabeth and John.

The girls were the first John came to see after returning from the off world, and he often found Elizabeth with them.

"Hey there." He smiled at the three of them as he walked into the infirmary.

Elizabeth looked up from the floor where she sat on the blanket with the two girls. "Welcome back." She said, her green eyes darkening a little at the sight of him still in full combat gear.

Cora had stopped what she had been doing and held her arms up, waiting for him to lift her into his arms. "Hey sweetie." He kissed the soft cheek of the older girl and Cora´s hands wrapped around his neck. "Missed me?"

"We all... they both did." Elizabeth stood up, hoping he would have not noticed her slip.

He did notice, but let it pass.

Lily pushed herself up too, her little steps still hesitating as she made her way slowly toward John who kneeled down to greet her as well, Cora still in his arms.

They had both slipped into their role as the parents so naturally that they had never even thought about it. The alien refugees didn´t care about the girls, no one had asked for them, and the people in Atlantis had started to think of the girls as their own.

The crew of Daedalus had been contacted and they were bringing clothes and toys for the two orphans, the big battle ship loaded with things for the two little children.

"Have you eaten?" John asked.

"No." She shook her head and reached to take Lily from the floor.

It wasn´t unusual for the four of them eat together in the mess hall. The chefs had started to prepare special meals for the girls, and the people sitting around the tables, smiled at the sight that reminded so much a real family they didn´t have in Atlantis. Of course there were children running around every now and then, some Athosians were still living in the city and the rest of them were regular guests. And the children of new alien refugees were playing on the hallways as well. But Cora and Lily were like the children of their own. A glint of hope that there was a future for mankind in Pegasus galaxy.

"I hope you don´t teach her to eat that garbage you call food, Sheppard." McKay stopped next to their table, grinning at Cora who sat on John´s lap.

"As soon as we get back to Earth again she can feel the sweet taste of a hamburger. And a real turkey sandwich." John nodded proudly and gave the girl another forkful of smashed potatoes.

"You really are not going to be teaching them any bad habits of yours, colonel. There are so many other things for them to see and learn there." Elizabeth said without looking up as she helped Lily eat.

McKay smiled to himself. After Lily and Cora had come into their lives, they had started to act like a real family without noticing. They had become a mother and father to the girls.

"I´m with Elizabeth." Rodney smiled and earned a glare from John. "God help them, and us all, if they start copying you."

"Really, McKay, I saw a delicious looking lemon pie you would love. Shall I get you a piece?"

"Fine, I´m going." Rodney said and then leaned to speak to Cora. "When we get back to Earth, uncle Rodney is buying you a _cute_ little puppy to drive your daddy here crazy. One of those cute puppies that grows big _and_ messy."

"Go away." Sheppard sighed and covered Cora´s ears from other promises the scientist could make.

"Going." McKay grinned and disappeared with his tray. "Didn´t even flinch when I called him daddy." He said quietly to himself as he headed back to his lab.

Later that night, when the girls were tucked under the blankets and John had gently guided her back into her office, they sat close to each other on the couch, like they had done so many nights before.

"Are you tired?" He asked, his hand moving in to her neck, massaging the tight muscles lazily.

"A little." She admitted, a yawn escaping from her, making him chuckle.

"You should go to sleep." He said softly, his fingers still caressing her neck.

"I will." She replied, the movement of his hand lulling her slowly asleep.

He chuckled and pulled his hand away. "Come on." He stood up and offered her his hand to pull her to stand.

They were standing close, almost touching, his hand still holding hers, his warm breathing caressing her face. She leaned slightly to him and his other hand came to her hip to keep her close.

"John." She whispered, never taking her eyes away from his.

"Doctor Weir?" Came a voice from the doorway and she pulled away from him, finding Doctor Zelenka standing by the door, his eyes staring the papers in his hand.

"Radek." She greeted the scientist and only now he looked up, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Colonel Sheppard." The other man noticed surprised and John turned to look at him.

"Zelenka."

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, sensing that he had.

John glanced at Elizabeth before turning his attention back to Radek. "No, I was just leaving." His hand brushed against hers before he left, turning to look at her at the door. "Don´t stay up too late." He told her softly.

-----------

Now, now, do not hate Zelenka for interrupting the moment. He´s too funny in the show to be hated.

More to come, if you liked this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews everybody. You´ve totally earned another, a bit longer chapter, don´t you agree...

-----------

Lorne had listened to him, at first anyway. Something about not destroying the city while he was gone. Like he would do _that_. He was staring at the woman working with the other jumper. Her long, blonde hair tied up to her neck, her shirt showing the curves of her body and Lorne let out a soft sigh as she lifted her eyes to look at him before returning back to work.

John knew that the other man was probably only pretending to listening him, the major´s eyes settled on the beautiful technician who glanced at their direction every now and then, a shy smile on her lips.

"Why don´t you just ask her out?" John sighed.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you have been staring at her like she´s the most beautiful thing on the galaxy."

"She probably is." Lorne replied grinning, his eyes shifting back to the young woman before turning back to look at his commanding officer.

Sheppard hadn´t obviously heard what he had just said. A pleased smile played on his lips as he started at the jumper bay doors. The major turned to look back where John was staring and chuckled softly, muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Sheppard asked confused, catching only the pot and kettle part.

Elizabeth Weir did not look like a diplomat when she walked to them. She didn´t look like the expedition leader they had used to have.

She was wearing a white tank top and a long red skirt that looked like those the gypsies wore. Her hair had grown longer over the months and the dark curls framed her smiling face. She was holding Lily up against her hip with one arm, holding Cora´s hand with the other.

"What was that cryptic message I got that said to get the girls and meet you down here?" She asked smiling, shifting Lily in a better position against her hip.

Cora let go off Elizabeth´s hand and reached her little hands up for John to pick her up in his arms. "We´re going to the mainland."

"I can´t just leave like that." She objected softly.

"Yeah you can." He grinned at her, pleased at his own plan. "Lorne here has promised to take care of the city for us."

She glanced at the major who stood between them, grinning at them both in turn. "Don´t worry, Doctor Weir, I think we will survive a day without you." The smile disappeared from his lips as he saw her questioning look. "What I meant was that..."

"It´s okay, major." She grinned. "I´m sure you will be just fine."

"Thank you, ma´am."

The look on her face was still hesitating. "Come on, Liz. Teyla and Ronon disappeared together through the gate over an hour ago and I really don´t even want to know where. McKay didn´t even look up from whatever he was doing when I told him that we would be gone."

"Fine, we´re going." She laughed softly and walked past the two men into the puddle jumper. John glanced after her grinning and then looked at the young major. "It´ll take us thirty minutes to get back if there is an emergency. And you do understand the meaning of the word _´emergency_´, right?"

Lorne nodded his head chuckling. "Yes, sir."

"Just making sure." John said before turning and walking toward the jumper. "And for god´s sake, don´t sink the city." He called over his shoulder.

Lorne mock saluted and waved his hand to Cora who smiled at him over John´s shoulder, before turning around and casually walking toward the other jumper.

Elizabeth knew that everything that had happened in the past weeks had changed her. She had thought about having children in one day, but that day hadn´t been in the near future.

And now everything was different. Her days were filled not only negotiations and briefings and reports but so much more too. And she had started to like the idea of the family she had with John and the girls.

"Everything okay back there?" John´s voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yes, we´re fine." She replied smiling, watching the girls sitting opposite her, the excitement showing in their faces.

He landed the jumper smoothly on the opening he had seen the last time he had visited the mainland. Unbuckling the girls from their seats, he took Cora and the basket and blankets he had packed for them for their day.

"You´ve thought everything." She told him softly as they walked into the beach and put the children down on the sand.

"I´m a thoughtful man."

"Yes you are."

A little later, after they had eaten their lunch sitting on the blankets, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sound of the ocean, she had walked into the shoreline, staring out to the horizon. She had taken off her slippers, enjoying the feel of warm, silky sand under her bare feet.

Cora and Lily were running on the shore, shrieking happily as the waves reached up to their feet. Elizabeth stood in the water watching the girls, the waves dancing around her feet. She lifted the hem of her skirt up a little as the water reached higher.

Sun was warming her face, the only sound around her was the gentle crash of the waves and the delighted laughter of the two small children. She watched a seagull like bird diving into the ocean only to get back up into the air a second later.

She felt happy.

John walked to her, fighting against the desire to wrap his arms around her from behind and snuggle against her neck, feeling the sun kissed skin under his lips. Instead he stopped right next to her to watch the playing girls.

She turned her head to look at him. "Thank you." He barely heard her quiet whisper as the waves crashed against the shore around them, but her green eyes told him the same.

"For what?" He asked even he knew her answer.

"For this." She glanced back to the girls who were now playing on the sand. "For all this. For making me come here with you."

He smiled and felt her hand brushing against his before she let their fingers entwine. And for a moment, there was nothing else in the world.

"Mommy!" Cora looked expectedly at Elizabeth who glanced at John surprised.

"I think she means you." He leaned to whisper her softly.

He followed her slowly to where the girls were on their knees on the warm sand, showing Elizabeth something hiding in the sand, probably trying avoid the little poking fingers.

"Okay, leave the poor creature alone." He grabbed Cora from the waist and lifted her sit on his shoulders. Lily, who thought that walking was over-rated, reached her arms up and Elizabeth lifted her into her arms smiling.

The sun was already setting, coloring the sky with different shades of red, when they started back home. The girls had fallen asleep in their seats, a blanket covering them.

She stood behind him, looking ahead, seeing Atlantis still on the far horizon. She leaned down closer to him, her warm breathing caressing his cheek as he turned his head slightly to her, never taking his eyes off the controls. "I really did have a wonderful time, John." Her voice was almost as soft as her lips as they touched the corner of his mouth. "Thank you."

"You´re welcome." He replied, his voice a little hoarser than intended and she pulled back, a pleased smile on her lips.

Both girls were still sleeping when he landed the jumper as smoothly as he could not wanting to wake them up. He unbuckled them carefully and lifted Cora from her seat.

"Liz." He grabbed her arm gently as she walked past him toward the door carrying Lily.

She turned around, his hold of her arm gentle. Taking a step closer to her they stood as close as possible with two sleeping girls in between them. He leaned in, and her eyes fell close as she felt his warm lips against hers. The kiss didn´t last long and he pulled back slowly.

A soft smile crept on her lips but she didn´t say anything. And he smiled a little smugly as he followed her out from the jumper.

Rodney McKay was waiting them a little further. "Nice landing, Sheppard." The scientist called out quietly. "Too bad I have never experienced one while flying with you."

"I´ve saved it to Elizabeth and the girls." He smirked back. "Whatcha doin´ here?"

Rodney´s eyes turned to Elizabeth. "It´s not an emergency, just a little misunderstanding with our new allies and Major Parker´s team. They are waiting you in your office."

"I have to take Lily into the bed first." She sighed and shifted the little girl in her arms.

"I´ll take her." Rodney offered, reaching to take the girl from her. "What? I know how to hold a child, colonel." He sighed at John´s doubting look. "And even though I don´t like children in _general_, I happen to like these girls."

He settled Lily against his shoulder and followed Sheppard out from the hangar and toward the infirmary. "You know." He started quietly. "You really should find bigger quarters so you and Elizabeth could stay there with the girls."

John stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at the other man. "What the _hell_ are you talking about, McKay?" He whispered, lowering his voice to barely an audible whisper when saying the curse word.

"I´m just saying that it would be a lot easier if you all would live together. Now you two are spending most of your free time at the infirmary, being there when the girls go to sleep and be back again before they wake up."

"Yeah, well, we don´t want them to be alone, that´s all." Even in his own ears the excuse sounded lame.

"Right." Rodney replied, and to John, he sounded a little too sarcastic.

It felt like hours had passed after their arrival when she finally walked into the infirmary to see the girls. She watched them for a while, smoothing back the curls of dark hair before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on their faces.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered and fixed the blankets around them before quietly leaving and heading back to her own quarters.

-----------

There, enough Shweir for you? What? No? Well, you just wait till the next chapter. Some serious Shweir fluff ahead. And just because you asked. Let me know if you liked... I´ll promise to update soon again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading and _reviewing._ You guys are the best!

Some serious Shweir for all you shippers...like promised. **This chapter is rated for T. **

Enjoy!

-----------

She was already in bed when she heard the soft knock coming from the door.

Sighing she turned on the lights and left the warmth of her bed, her hand running instinctively along the pajama pants and tank top she was wearing, straightening her wrinkled clothes.

John Sheppard was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest, looking very pleased with himself. He had showered too, changed into a jeans and white tee shirt.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice sounding not all too sorry.

"It´s been a long day." She said softly as he walked inside.

"Did I wear you out?" There was a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Not likely, colonel, the girls and the sun did."

"Are you sure that´s all?"

"You think too highly of yourself, colonel."

"Really?"

"Really."

He stared at her. Shamelessly taking in every curve the tight tank top revealed. She swallowed as she saw his eyes darkening, and she hated him for making her feel weak just by his look.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

"You." He answered simply and truthfully, knowing she wouldn´t turn him away. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She felt her knees buckle.

And the little sound that left from her throat sounded a lot like a pleased moan and that was the only answer he needed. They both moved without a word, and she felt his arms around her waist, his lips crashing against hers. Her arms sneaked around his neck, pulling him even closer to her if possible.

She rubbed her body against him and he groaned against her lips. His hands sneaked under her tank top, fingers caressing the bare skin of her back.

A small whimper of objection left her lips as he pulled away, but her body reacted to his touches and her back arched bringing her closer against him, offering him a better access to everywhere he wanted to touch. He pulled her top over her head, lips trailing down from her neck to her shoulder, fingers pushing a white strap of her bra away and she couldn´t held back a moan.

He was enjoying her slowly, trying hard to make it last. Her body was tightly pressed against his, and she was moving slowly, and oh so wonderfully and his teeth nibbled her shoulder a little more harder than intended as her hand found what it was looking between their bodies.

She let out a cry that was mixed with pain and pleasure and he chuckled quietly because never in the million years he had would thought her reacting to him like that.

He had been with women before; he knew what he was doing. Knew how to please them, how to make them scream at his name. Beg him for more. But he was lost with Elizabeth Weir.

"John." She panted, pulling her lips away from his throat where she had been doing her little exploring.

"Yes?" He kept kissing her shoulder, leaving wet trail against her skin.

"Stop being such a gentleman and take me to the bed."

He pulled back, a shocked look on his face lasted only a split second before he grinned and lifted her easily in his arms and lay her down on her bed. The rest of their clothes were soon lying on the floor and the need for him was making her crazy.

"Foreplay is over." He whispered and she let out a moan that send shivers through his body. God he had never in his life wanted anyone like he wanted her.

"John." She whispered as his lips found hers again with a crashing kiss.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he didn´t wait anymore. It didn´t take long, the need for each other too strong. She didn´t shout out his name, she buried her face against his shoulder, her teeth leaving nasty marks against his skin. He could barely say her name before collapsing on her, breathing heavily against her neck.

Her fingers ran up and down on his back as they recovered and he dropped small kisses on her face before he rolled off of her. They lie for a while in silence, hearts still racing, bodies sweaty.

He turned his head to look at her and he grinned. "That was..." He started and she nodded, because it really had been just that.

She rolled on her side, her fingers reaching to touch his bare chest. His arms pulled her close against him and he breathed in the sweet scent of her, a mixture of her soap and sweat. "God, you smell good." He whispered against her ear and she looked up, capturing his lips with hers.

His fingers brushed against her shoulder, pushing back the dark hair, and finding the spot he had left his mark. "Sorry for that." He murmured, his lips brushing gently against the sore skin.

She only smiled at his concern before trailing her long fingers on his shoulder. "_I´m_ sorry for _this_."

He teased her a little for the wild side he had never thought he would see.

"There´s lots of things you don´t know about me, colonel." She smiled sweetly at him.

"But I bet it will be most interesting to find out."

She shifted her body, moving against him and he groaned. "God, Liz, I´m not that young anymore."

Her hand sneaked down on his stomach and he inhaled deeply. "No, you´re not." She whispered into his ear. "And I find it very _hard_ to believe."

He rolled them over and captured her hands with his. "This time, Liz." She felt her shiver under him as he drawled out her name. "This time we take it slow."

-----------

Want more? You know what to do. Yes! Push the button! Review! I would really like that. More to come...soon. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

More fluff for you because your reviews are just so nice. Keep them coming!

Enjoy!

-----------

It was still early, the bright rays of the rising sun peaking inside the room through the curtains, and he lifted his arm to cover his eyes from the morning light. He turned his head slowly to look at the clock on the night stand.

"What time it is?" Her voice was sleepy, eyes still closed and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, not yet ready to wake up fully.

"It´s still early." He replied, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled sleepily at the feel of his lips against her face. "Morning."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

He felt her grinning against his bare chest before looking up to him smiling. "I did. You?"

"Never better."

The last months, even before Cora and Lily, he had spent his nights awake and alone in his bed, thinking of her. But only after the kiss they had shared yesterday, he had been sure she felt the same way.

And he had taken his chances.

"The girls will be up soon." She said softly, pulling him away from his thoughts, her fingers running lazily against his side.

"Yeah." He replied, his own had drawing circles against her back.

They talked about the girls, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Somehow, without even realizing it themselves, they had become a family. A family they had barely dared to hope to have someday.

And it felt right.

She leaned up against her elbow, looking up to him. "What happened last night... all this..."

"Don´t tell me you´re sorry." He begged with a soft voice and she shook her head, dark curls escaping from behind her ears to frame her face.

"No. I´m not sorry. But there are things that could get complicated, people who wouldn´t approve."

"Things are always complicated. And there are always people who won´t approve."

She knew he was right. "You know I´m right." He looked at her winningly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"For once in your..." Her words turned into a surprised cry as he flipped them over, lying half on top of her.

"You don´t have to worry about this, Liz." He promised her softly and her heart beat a little faster in her chest because everything she felt for him, she saw reflecting back in his eyes.

He leaned down to her, his lips covering hers, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth and she gladly responded to his kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers moving from her stomach to her side and she squirmed a little under him.

"Ticklish, are we?" He pulled back, grinning down at her, happy that he had again discovered something new he hadn´t known about her before.

All the thoughts he may have had of tickling her was forgotten when she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

Another hour passed, the only sounds breaking the silence were soft sighs and whispers, and the sound of the waves crashing against the city below.

He pulled her close to him after rolling off of her.

"We really should get up." She said quietly, glancing at the clock on her night stand. "I´m surprised Carson hasn´t called us already, telling us the girls are awake."

He let her get up, watching as she pulled her robe on. "God you´re beautiful."

She turned her head to look at him, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. "Flattery doesn´t get you anywhere, colonel." She replied smiling softly.

"It already did last night, and this morning." He grinned, moving his head away from the pillow she threw in his direction before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Liz." He called her, his voice now softer, more serious. "I´ll be gone when you come back." He continued when she turned to look at him.

"I´ll see you at the infirmary then." She nodded her head smiling before closing the door after her.

He pulled his clothes on quickly, wanting to shower and change before the girls would wake up. The door slid open, revealing Rodney McKay, his hand raised to a knock.

"I was actually looking for you." The scientist said calmly.

"You found me." John replied, glancing over his shoulder to the unmade bed. "I was just..." He started slowly, trying to buy time to figure out an excuse for being found in Elizabeth´s quarters in the early in the morning.

"I really don´t care." Rodney interrupted him.

The colonel eyed the other man suspiciously. "How come you came to find me here and not in my own quarters?"

Rodney sighed. "I did look for you in your own quarters, colonel. Couldn´t find you there, you know. So I used the life sign detector to find you."

"Why didn´t you use the radio?"

Again the scientist sighed. God, that man was such a five year old sometime. "Oh, the radio. Why on Earth didn´t I thought of that? Maybe because it´s not working at the moment. Radek and I ran a program and... well, it´s not important now. What´s important that you and Elizabeth are needed in the briefing room."

"What´s wrong?"

"Nothing´s _wrong_. You think that we can´t handle one night without your constant presence?"

"Well, what is it then? Do I have the time to take a quick shower and change?"

"Ah, you shouldn´t have been up billing and cooing all night."

"I could live happy for the rest of my life if you would never use that phrase again."

Rodney sniggered at him. "Oh, and don´t worry. I was alone in the room when I found your sign in Elizabeth´s room. Well, me and Major Lorne."

"Great." John muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"Don´t mention it."

They stood in the hallway for a long moment in silence before Rodney sighed again. "What?"

"Do I have the time for a shower or not?"

"Go." McKay stared after his friend before turning around and heading down into the infirmary. The girls would be probably awake now and Elizabeth would be found in there. Like every other morning.

-----------

Yes, you should know already. That´s right...the little purple button. Let me know if you liked this. More to come...


	8. Chapter 8

I got only a few reviews from the last chapter (thank you for those), but I hope you are still enjoying the story...

-----------

He stood in the briefing room, arms crossed across his chest, like always when he wasn´t completely happy with what he was hearing.

"They insist on meeting you, Doctor Weir." Major McLain said. "They are interested to meet the woman who is leading the city of the Ancients."

"That´s fine." She smiled at the major. "I´ll be glad to meet them too. Would you tell them that?"

"Of course." McLain smiled briefly before left the room.

"Major Lorne." Elizabeth turned to look at the young man standing close to the doors. "I´d like your team to join us as well."

She didn´t need to say more. The major nodded. "Yes, ma´am."

She trusted him enough to turn to him if John was in trouble. Let him know that she worried and cared for the men and women she sent through the gate. And loved the one man she wasn´t suppose to love. Without a word she had let him know everything months ago. And he respected her even more for that if possible.

Lorne glanced at Sheppard, grinning at his CO before leaving to get ready for the mission.

"I´ll be fine." She said to John without looking up from her papers.

"I know you´ll be." He answered, knowing that she would be, but worried anyway.

She finally looked up, narrowing her eyes at his concerned look . "You don´t like when I´m going off world, do you?"

"No." He answered truthfully.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know."

"And I´ll have you, and Ronon, and Lorne and three other marines to watch my back."

"I know."

"Then why that look?" She asked softly.

"I just worry."

"You know that I can defend myself if I need to. I did learn from the best, after all."

He looked up surprised.

"Ronon has taught me some nasty moves." Her voice was teasing, her eyes laughing.

She moved around the table to him, reaching to touch his arm. "You´ll be right there, all the time, right next to me."

"I´m surprised you let me come along at all." He _was_ surprised that she let him off so easily. Normally his worrying would have made her angry.

"I guess last night in your arms has made me soft." She whispered, teasing him.

"I think I´ll have to keep you in my bed every night then." He moved a step closer, their bodies almost touching.

"For god´s sake." Came a sigh from the doorway. "Is this how it´ll be for now on?" Rodney walked inside.

John took a step back from Elizabeth, letting her walk past him. "How can I help you, Rodney?" Elizabeth smiled softly at the scientist.

"Ah, yes, Carson asked me to tell you that the girls are getting bored down there. I can´t imagine how it´s possible though. The infirmary is my favourite place in the world, and I do know for the fact that Sheppard loves it too."

"Well, maybe I should go see them for a while before we leave." She replied smiling at Rodney´s sarcastic reply and then glanced at John. "Coming? Or do you have to get ready for the mission?"

"I have a moment."

-----

As much as Carson loved to have the girls in the infirmary, he sighed deeply at the two year old who tried to run past him. "Now listen, young missy." He started, reaching to take Cora up in his arms. "If you are not starting to behave yourself I will have to tell your daddy."

"Tell him what?" Elizabeth asked, smiling down at Lily whose small hands reached up for her to pick her in her arms.

Unceremoniously Carson placed Cora in John´s arms. "We really need to discuss some new arrangements for the girls. I can´t have them here for ever."

"I know. And I´m sorry Carson." Elizabeth smiled apologizing. "I know we agreed only for one night."

The look on the doctor´s face softened. "It´s not that I don´t love having them around, this is just not the right place for the children."

"I know. We´ll think of something when we come back."

"Ay, I heard you were going off world." Carson nodded. "Katie Brown has offered to take care of the girls while you are gone."

"Poor Rodney." John smirked, not sounding sorry for the other man at all.

"It´ll do him good." Carson replied, a grin on his face matching the colonel´s.

-----

An hour later they stood in the gate room, waiting for the gate to open with its familiar swoosh. John stood next to Elizabeth, his hand resting against his P-90 comfortably. "I´m glad you brought yours." His voice was quiet, his eyes still staring the open gate.

Her hand moved to touch the gun resting on the holster against her hip. She didn´t like it. She didn´t like guns. And she didn´t like using it. But things had changed. She still was a diplomat, but the enemy here in the Pegasus galaxy wasn´t the same.

"Just in case." John had said, offering her the weapon. "You know how to use it if necessary."

She nodded. She did know. So many nights had been spent on the firing range, aiming and firing, loading and then starting again, over and over again.

Lorne and his team, armed with P-90s and other weapons and Ronon, armed with probably everything he had stepped through the gate first.

"Try not to destroy the city while we´re gone, McKay." John shouted over his shoulder to the scientist who stayed behind.

"Try not to make our new allies mad at us with your smart ass comments. Let Elizabeth take care of the talking." Came a reply from above and he glared at the sniggering technicians before following Elizabeth through the gate.

The crash of thunder was heard, still in the distance, but the storm was closing. He moved to stand next to her, glancing up to the darkening sky.

"Great." He muttered.

The walk through the fields into the small village was long. "Not wanting to sound like McKay but are we there yet?" John asked Lorne who had taken point.

"We should be there soon." The major smiled to himself without looking back.

"Are you sure you´re not lost?"

"Pretty sure."

Elizabeth smiled at the bantering that lasted until they finally reached the small village. She was led inside the small house where the fire was burning in the fire place crackling, pillows and heavy blankets spread on the floor to sit on.

John sat outside the house, glaring at the men who had blocked his way as he had tried to follow her in.

"She´ll be fine, you know." Ronon sat next to him, glancing at the men guarding the door.

Hours passed and the darkness was already falling, but he was still waiting for her, alone. Ronon and the marines still with the other villagers no where to seen. The crash of thunder was heard more closely when she finally came out. The many torches that gave light in the darkness created dancing shadows around them, and he watched as she bowed her head slightly to the old leader before walking away from the small group.

But before she reached him, the sky opened and the rain fell on them with the force. Later when he thought about it, it felt like it had all been planned out, even the rain. He barely saw her thought the rain, heard nothing over the crashing thunder.

The hit came from no where, and he fell to his knees, reacting immediately to the threat. His hand grabbed the P-90, and he whirled around in the ground, shaking his head a little as the dizziness threatened to take over. He heard her crying out his name and he turned to look at the direction her voice had come.

The other hit on his neck made him drop his weapon and fall on his side, and the last thing he saw before the blackness came, was someone looking down to him. The kick from the boot sent him into the unconsciousness.

---------

More to come soon.. promise. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Loved your reviews! Thank you so much and keep them coming. I made this chapter a bit longer, just for you guys..hope you like it. This story is beta read, but there could be some spelling mistakes left, and they are all mine. Just remember that English is not my first language and I try to do my best. But thanks for the beta offers, means much to me!

Now, here´s some Lizzie whumpin´ for ya... didn´t see _that_ coming, did ya? Oh, and Lorne is back too, because he is just _so_ cute.

---------

He hurt.

Everywhere.

He forced his eyes open, moaning slightly at the stabbing pain in his head. "Son of a bitch." The silent curse left his dry lips. "What the hell happened?" He pushed himself to sit, leaning against the cold and wet wall.

"I really don´t know." Lorne replied from across the small cell. "They came from no where. I didn´t see a thing."

"Elizabeth?"

The major nodded the cell across theirs. "She´s been out since they brought her back."

Sheppard rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the pain. "What do you mean when they brought her back?" He asked, standing up and walking to the door, leaning against the bars, trying to see her.

"Where´s Ronon? And the others?"

Lorne shrugged his shoulders. "Getting back up I hope. Haven´t seen them here."

John nodded and turned back to look to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" He called softly. Getting no response he sighed frustrated. "You checked the window?" He asked, nodding towards the small window where the rain fell in

"Yes, sir."

The doors opened, bringing in the cold wind and rain. It was dark, only one torch giving them light in the darkness. Three men stopped in front of the bars, motioning him to back off from the door.

He took a few steps back, never taking his eyes away from their captors.

"Don´t even think about it." One of the men said and pulled out a gun.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked instead of the smart ass reply he would have normally given.

"What do we want?" The other man asked almost surprised. "Atlantis of course. We are going to trade your lives for the city of the Ancients."

"Okay, first of all, that´s a terrible plan."

The door was pushed open and the man with the gun stepped inside, cocking the gun as Lorne moved a little.

"We´ll see."

"You really think that the three of us are so important that they are just handing over the city to you?"

"I really don´t think you two are that important, but Dr. Weir is."

He flinched a little, but his face show no emotion.

"She will give us the access codes to get through the shield that protects your Stargate."

"I pretty much doubt that." John replied calmly.

"We´ll see."

They were dragged out into the rain, two of the men staying to guard them as the third one went back inside. He returned only a short time later, pulling her after him and pushing her roughly out from the door. She met John´s eyes as he caught her from falling but neither said anything.

"Let´s go." One of the men said, pointing the way that would led them back to the gate.

Instinctively both men positioned themselves so they were between her and the three men. The wordless conversation passed between Sheppard and Lorne as they glanced each other frequently, both ready to react if the chance for an escape would come.

"Who are you, guys?" John asked, the tone of his voice light, almost conversationally.

"We are the Traders." Came a simple reply.

"Oh." John said, pretending to think. "Never heard. Sorry."

"We live on the other side of the mountains. We have no interest to the simple people who live in the village. They offer us nothing. They are nothing. But, we hunt down the strangers who come through the Stargate and trade them for weapons."

"Hence the name Traders. Very creative." John couldn´t resist.

The rain came still down from the dark sky with a raging force, the thunder crashing ear hurting loud above them. And all the while as they made their way slowly toward the gate, Lorne guided Elizabeth a little farther from the group, unnoticed and quietly.

Lorne glanced at the wet woman next to him, grimacing a little at the blood that dripped from the side of her head where she had been hit. And when the lighting split the sky, followed by the crash above he nodded at her and she disappeared into the darkness.

John glanced back to see Lorne nod his head to him and he sighed out. And for a moment he thought their plan had succeeded. That she was safe.

"Where´s Dr. Weir?"

"Find her!"

Two men split into the woods and the third forced John and Lorne on their knees. They didn´t say anything, both silently praying that the head start she had was enough.

But the Traders knew their surroundings, and moved in the darkness faster than she could. She gave up running, and stopped to listen. Another lightning bolt lit up the sky, and she backed slowly towards the trees.

To the man´s surprise she fought back hard. Arms that grabbed her from behind let go as she spun around, with all the training she had learned from Ronon, all the hours he had forced her to keep going, no matter how tired she had been, came into her mind and she attacked with the all the skills she had. And the man went down, falling on his stomach and stayed there.

She was breathing heavily, the rain, the coldness, the unfamiliar ground under her feet and the fear she felt was exhausting enough. She stumbled forward in the darkness, her heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through her body.

The other man attacked her from the side, and she never saw him coming. They fell on the hard ground, and the heavy weight of him as he landed on her emptied all the air from her lungs and she felt burning pain on her chest.

She was roughly pulled up by the hair, the man slapping her on the face. His face was showing almost bestial features, the rush he had gotten from the hunt still fresh in his mind.

She stopped fighting back and he dragged her back to where the others were waiting, shoving her roughly on the ground next to John and Lorne. She pushed herself up on her knees, her hand reaching for John´s in the cover of the darkness, to keep him still.

And it was the touch of her hand that stopped him for attacking the man who had beaten her. And he knew she was right. His feelings for her would be used against him.

They were walking again, this time the three men watching them carefully. She was walking between John and Lorne again, John so close behind her that she could almost feel his body touching.

The clearing where the gate stood alone offered them no chance for another try for escape.

"On your knees." Came a sharp command and they gladly fell tiredly on the wet grass.

"Give me the code." The gun was cocked against her temple.

She stayed silent, the rain falling on her, water rolling down on her face. A small wince left her lips as the back of the man´s hand contacted her cheek.

"Son of a..." John lunged forward, surprising the man.

Lorne reacted too and the man never knew what hit him before he was lying on the ground. The gun went off and both soldiers stopped. The third man lowered the gun back against Elizabeth´s temple.

"The code."

"I don´t know."

"You are the leader of the city of the Ancients. How can you not know?" The man asked mockingly.

"They changed it after we missed our scheduled return. It´s a protocol. I don´t know the new code." The lying words left her lips so easily.

The gun pressed a little harder against her head and she winced with pain. "You´re lying."

"I´m not lying."

He moved to her right, pointing his gun at John´s head. "Tell me or I´ll shoot him."

"I don´t know."

"Tell me the code!" He was losing his patience.

"I don´t know it!" She cried out, her tears now mixed with the rain. "I don´t know it."

"Then you have no use to me." The familiar click as the safety was removed made her close her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the a single shot she heard before all the hell broke loose made her jump and suddenly she felt someone knocking her on the ground, covering her with his own body.

The seconds that passed felt like hours to her before he finally rolled off of her, and reached to help her up. Her legs were shaking and his strong arm around her was the only thing keeping her up.

"You okay?" Ronon´s voice was concerned as he watched her leaning heavily against John.

"What took you so long?" Lorne asked, seeing his men and two other teams checking the dead bodies.

"We would have acted sooner if you two wouldn´t have jumped on them. I almost shot you." Ronon defended a small smile on his lips.

"Dial us home." John nodded Ronon, his arms still tightly around Elizabeth.

-----

Carson was waiting them with what looked like all his staff. He hurried over to Elizabeth, motioning John to help her sit down.

"I´m fine." She said weakly.

"You´re not fine, love. You´re going straight to the infirmary." Carson ignored her glaring and looked at John. "Colonel, would you mind helping her."

John stood up, pulling her gently with him before wrapping his other arm around her waist and lifted her easily in his arms. She wanted to object. Wanted to say that she was perfectly fine to walk there by herself. But she wasn´t. Her head dropped on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. She closed her eyes tiredly and fell into sleep.

And when she woke up, she was lying on the soft bed. Her wet and dirty clothes had become a hospital gown, warm covers pulled up to her neck. She was aching, her face hurt, breathing was painful. She reached to touch her side that was bandaged.

"Elizabeth?" The voice made her turn her head carefully.

"Hey, Carson."

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, checking her IV and pulse from her wrist.

"I´m okay." She said and he gave him the look that told her not to lie.

She smiled at him softly. "Well, aside from the fact I ache all over, I´m okay."

"Lots of cuts and bruises, a mild concussion, two broken ribs." Carson explained quietly.

"Ouch."

"Indeed." He laughed a little. "You should sleep a little more."

"How´s John and major Lorne?"

"A little beaten up, sent them to get some sleep."

She nodded her head carefully.

"Cora and Lily are with the colonel." He told her. "He picked them up after I threatened to take him in if he wouldn´t leave."

She smiled at him tiredly. "Were the girls good?"

He chuckled at the motherly tone of her question. "The girls were good. You really should ask Rodney." His smile grew wider. "Katie was called back to work for a couple of hours, leaving Rodney alone with the girls."

She felt her eye lids getting heavier and he reached to squeeze her hand slightly before leaving her side. The pain medication and the antibiotics were working in her system, giving her body rest to recover and she lulled into a painless sleep.

-----------

OK, I _do_ think that Ronon could have saved them all alone if needed -he´s _that_ good- but for the sake of the story, he decided that back up was needed...smart man.

Hope you liked it. Don´t forget to review! A few more chapters left...


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Those are very much appreciated, so keep them coming.

Enjoy!

-----------

She slept through the next day and night, waking up only for short times to see Carson or one of his nurses by her bed.

The next morning when she woke up, John was sitting on the uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed. She pulled her hand away from his, reaching to touch the bruises on her face.

"Hey, you´re awake." He straightened in his chair.

"So are you." She smiled softly at him.

He leaned closer to her, his hand coming to smooth her silky hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked almost whispering.

"Better."

He smiled too, but she could see the guilt in his eyes. "It wasn´t your fault."

"I know." He said, but the guilt didn´t leave his eyes.

She lifted her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking the unshaven skin. He leaned even closer to touch her lips with his own. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as he pulled away.

"The girls want to see you." He said, his fingers caressing her bruised face.

"Carson told me that Rodney was fulfilling his duties as an uncle while we were gone."

He chuckled. "He said he had a great time but that wouldn´t want to volunteer to baby sit again until, well, in his words, never."

"Where are they now?"

"I left them with Teyla. You should have seen Ronon´s face when Cora climbed into bed to wake him."

"I miss them." She sighed softly.

"I´ll bring them over today." He promised, capturing her hand, their fingers entwining.

"Colonel, that better not be your voice that I am hearing!" Carson´s voice came from behind the curtain and John stood up quickly.

"I kinda sneaked out in here without him knowing. He has this weird desire to keep me here against me will when it´s convenient to him. But when I would willingly stay here, he´s kicking me out."

"That´s because when it´s _convenient_ to me, you are usually either bleeding to death or unconscious." The curtain was pulled back and Carson smiled at Elizabeth. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Better, thank you."

The doctor moved around the bed to check the IV line again before turning his eyes to John. "What are you still doing here?"

John frowned slightly before leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I´ll be back soon." He promised her and then looked at Carson. "And I´ll bring the girls too."

"Sure, lad."

He left the infirmary and went to get the girls. Teyla helped him to dress them and then the three of them walked into the mess hall. Both girls were sitting on their own seats, Lily in the high chair someone had gotten from somewhere.

Cora ate by herself, using the fork as best as the two year old could. Lily mainly opened her mouth as the spoon got closer. It took longer than before to finish the breakfast, but he was pretty proud of himself as he lifted Lily from the high chair.

"Let´s go see mommy." He said as they made their slow way into the infirmary, as both girls wanted to walk by themselves.

Elizabeth was sitting up, leaning against the pillows as they finally reached the infirmary. Cora let go of John´s hand and run to the bed, reaching her arms up so she would lift her in the bed.

"Hold on, sweetheart." John said, and Carson who watched them from a distance wasn´t sure if he meant his words for Elizabeth or Cora.

He lifted first Cora on the bed and the little girl crawled over the woman she thought of as her mother to snuggle closer against her side. Lily sat where John laid her and stared around her curiously.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around the older girl, careful of the IV line Carson had promised to take out later that day. Her other hand reached to touch Lily who too crawled closer to her, ending up lying on her thighs.

And John Sheppard sat on the uncomfortable chair that was left next to her bed and smiled at the sight.

He owed everything to Cora and Lily.

His family was lying comfortably on the bed, the girls who had been scared and lost when he had carried them through the gate for the first time to Atlantis were now playing on the bed giggling, crawling and hiding under the sheets, and Elizabeth who had fallen into the role of the girls mother so easily, keeping an eye that they wouldn´t fall or accidentally hit her broken ribs.

Cora had for some reason become a daddy´s girl, Lily was more like Elizabeth, more calm and patient than her older sister. And it all amazed them, because so little time had passed, and yet it all felt like eternity. Like the girls had always been there in their lives.

Elizabeth met his eyes over the girls´ heads and smiled softly. She too was happy. Happier than she had ever dared to hope to be.

And it was all because of the two girls and a man who stood up and leaned to kiss her on the lips.

-----------

Yes! Review, please. There is still an epilogue left. And I am kind of _thinking _of the sequel...I had so much fun with writing this one, and I do love writing Cora and Lily... but we´ll see. So, one last chapter left...


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

-----------

Six months later.

It hadn´t been easy. Life and living. The constant fear, the fighting against the Wraith, fighting against the new enemies. Losing friends and loved ones, crying because of the unfairness of the life until there were no more tears left to shed.

But today, gathered on the white sanded beach on the main land, the sun setting into the horizon, the sky turning into a nature´s colorful master piece, the people of Atlantis smiled

Not all were there of course; they still had the city to run. But their closest friends were standing bare feet on the still warm, silky sand.

Two little girls walked slowly along the aisle that was made on the sand. Most of the red rose pedals that had been gathered just for that day, fell softly on the sand until the smaller girl saw something more interesting in the sand and forgot the little basket she was carrying.

It didn´t matter. The girls were lifted in the arms of those who loved them. Cora´s arms wrapped around Rodney´s neck, and the scientist tried to his best to look annoyed. Lily´s dark curls were ruffled by the soft wind and Laura reached to smooth the hair back, glancing up smiling at Carson who held the little girl.

There was so much in love in John´s eyes as he turned his head to look at the woman he was about to marry. Elizabeth´s long, white dress flapped softly at the wind, her hair falling to frame her smiling face as she met his eyes.

He was wearing white too. White shirt and white pants, matching her dress. They were bare feet like the others, and she had a small bouquet of red flowers she and the girls had picked earlier.

There was no priest to wed them, but no one cared. They planned to make official their union in the Earth when they get there. But for now, the closest thing of the priest was Steven Caldwell as the commander of Daedalus.

"It works on the ships. The captain has the right to wed the couples. Haven´t you watched the bloody Love Boat?" It had been Carson´s idea.

No pre-written vows, just the words that came into their minds at that moment. And they promised to love and honor to each other for the rest of their lives.

And no one doubted they would do just that.

The End

-----------

Too much fluff in the end? Well, you know what to do...yes, push the button and review! One last time...

Watch out for the sequel. Yes, because of your lovely reviews I thought that someone will actually read it if I decide to write one, so... Be patient though, I will start to write it as soon as I have _one_ day off from work so you don´t have to wait too long for each new chapter (you did like the almost-daily-updates, didn´t you?)

Thank you _all_ so much for reading and reviewing this story!

-Lia


End file.
